(1) Technical Field
The subject invention relates to a control assembly for moving a closure, such as a sunroof panel of a vehicle, between a closed position, a tilted open position to form a spoiler and a fully open position.
(2) Description or The Prior Art
Spoiler type sunroof control assemblies are known in the prior art for controlling the movements of a vehicle sunroof between a closed position with respect to the opening in the roof of the vehicle, a tilted opened position wherein the rearward end of the sunroof panel is disposed in a position above the forward end of the panel to form a spoiler and a fully opened position wherein the panel is disposed in a plane which is substantially parallel to the roof of the vehicle. Examples of control assemblies for spoiler type sunroofs can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,106 issued to Furst on Mar. 3, 1987 directed toward a lifting/sliding roof for vehicles; U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,501 issued to Niwa et al on Nov. 25, 1986 and directed toward a sliding roof device for automobiles; U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,860 issued to Fuerst et al on Dec. 23, 1986 directed toward a vehicle roof cover and wind deflector and British Patent No. 2068304 B issued to Blankenburg et al published on June 22, 1983 and directed toward a sliding roof for an automobile.
Sunroof control assemblies of the prior art generally include complex kinematic arrangements having multiple links, cams and pivot points all interrelating to move a sunroof panel between a closed position, a tilted open or vented position and a fully opened position. These assemblies are complex, cumbersome and relatively expensive and severely crowd the limited space between the double wall construction of the roof of a vehicle making installation and maintenance difficult.
The subject invention overcomes all of these deficiencies in the prior art in a kinematically efficient, relatively simple and versatile control assembly for a spoiler type sunroof.